


The First Broadcast

by ErikaVillanueva18



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Dead People, Death, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Murder, New Orleans, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, True Love, Violence, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaVillanueva18/pseuds/ErikaVillanueva18
Summary: The powerful overlord and serial killer Alastor is well known in hell due to his powerful spells, beating various masters and leaders of hell, and being feared by many due to that obtained history, but like all legend, it has a beginning where we are told of the  past of our beloved cannibal in his hometown of New Orleans / Louisiana set in the late 1920s where we learn about the apparently common life as a radio host and explore with him from his aspirations and motivations as well as how his relationship is carried out  with his first and only love: Emily and the circumstances of life that he had to go through on a roller coaster of emotions going up and down to the lowest motivating what led him to become the great demon of radio that we know now.  (Events prior to series pilot)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The First Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

> At last I was able to write an idea embodied for months since I saw the pilot 😅 so I hope you can like this story  
> -Be patient with the character of Alastor at first it is not the same sadistic sadistic Narsicist that we all know, he will have his development as a character little by little as the story unfolds  
> -For the character of Emily I do not base myself on any known character from Hazbin Hotel, she is a character who believes how there would be in my mind as a concept of how Alastor's interest in life would have been, the same applies to the original characters put in this story.
> 
> -For the English-speaking community it is a real pleasure to be able to write my novel in their language and I know that at the moment the subject of racism is controversial and I want to make a warning due to the time in which it is located and the crossbreeding of Alastor which is that this novel has this content but still I want to make a parenthesis to this and tell them that I am totally in agreement with equality between all people regardless of ethnicity or race and I join #BlackLivesMatter to fight for the rights of justice so much for blacks, Latinos (like me), Asians, etc. And this novel perfectly portrays misleading and ambiguous ideas about people "different" from them
> 
> Credits for these songs:  
> -Charley straight and Frank Sylvano "Too Busy" https://youtu.be/I5DWJwQqo0Q  
> -Christina Aguilera "I'm Good Girl" https://youtu.be/YDPR5EoYqOs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will know as the beginning the path of our demon radio a common day as an apparently normal person as it is that he interacts for the first time in his first approach with the girl with whom he is in love.  
>  (This work is not based on any specific shipp from the series with Alastor, it is simply my point of view of how Alastor lived in his years of life and obviously the events before before the pilot)

# The First Broadcast 

### Heavenly song 

It was a cloudy day around 5:00 in the afternoon when in a radio booth a low and trembling voice was heard but at the same time pleasant for some strange reason.

"Good afternoon, citizens of this beautiful city. I would like to present to you the latest news and information obtained from here. Starting with the fact that in recent weeks a considerable increase in cases of crime has been reported in this city, this week the Silver cinema Street suffered an armed robbery by 5 bandits who were passing through the same place in addition to the day before yesterday and yesterday respectively 2 bodies of a lifeless man and woman were found, the case of the man was found under a bridge apparently stabbed by an assailant and the woman's case was found in her home with suffocation marks that later determined that she had been strangled by her husband, and also a considerable drop in the employment rate in recent months has been reported of a 5% and finishing this news section and passing a more pleasant topic for you, my audience, I want to present this song that has won the heart of you edes lately of Frank Silvano and Charley Straight 's with the song _Too busy_ so I leave you this beautiful melody and OVER AND OUT!." 

Finishing its broadcast for that day a tall young man who was mostly hunched over with a slim complexion who had soft tan skin with light brown hair and brown eyes wearing small circular glasses with a delicate face with fine features of a Approximately the upper age of 25 years dressed in a formal suit of the time with a reddish brown vest and a white shirt with pants the same tone as the vest with black shoes and black gloves, he goes to turn off his microphone with a low look and a grimace downwards, showing a tired expression on his face. 

Coming out of the radio booth you hear a screaming voice directed at "Mr Alastor! I listened to your radio broadcasts and noticed a certain incompetence on your part" says Mr Williams annoyed questioning my incompetence, he was a man around 40 years old girl, caucasian and with an overweight complexion and enjoyed some baldness and was the owner of the radio station **~ 7.15 Good morning New Orleans ~**

****

"Good afternoon, Mr. Williams. Excuse me for my incompetence. You tried to do your best, but I can't help but give my transmissions with the opposite voice that you want me to give," Alastor responds with a low tone of voice and hunched over normal. 

****

"Then try again if you don't want me to cut your salary or worse yet, fire him!". 

****

"No! Don't fire me Mr ..." he says in a desperate voice "I will do my best to impress all my viewers, but if he fires me I will no longer have money to support myself ..".

****

"Then it is convenient for you to do so, because not anywhere in this country they hire someone of color, much less a mestizo like you for this type of work," says Mr. Williams, his eyes sweeping from bottom to top at Alastor. 

****

"Thank you very much, Mr. If you excuse me, I have to leave. I have already finished my segment on the radio, so emmm ... have a beautiful afternoon, Mr." says Alastor retreating from where Mr. Williams was leaving the building of the radio station. 

****

When he leaves the building he hears two voices with an annoying and sarcastic tone "Hey! Weird! We heard that Mr. Williams is not entirely happy with the results of your broadcasts and even after that we keep wondering how the hell are you still here hahahaha "They were 2 tall, Caucasian, and slim but stocky subjects named Louis and Harry who unfortunately for Alastor worked at the same radio station. 

****

"Because you don't do yourself a damn favor and stop dreaming about stupid fantasies and do something that fits your position better" Louis bosses with a mocking tone. 

****

"hahahahaha as a waiter or ... even better! As a feces collector left by the dogs on the city streets" Harry answers in a sarcastic tone complementing the above. 

****

"You may not like my presence here but ... I will still fight to stay here and at some point to be able to leave spectators to all of you of my potential and thus I will be able to silence your filthy mouths ..." answers Alastor with a slight voice and with the look downcast. 

****

They look at Alastor with piercing eyes full of anger "Look weird we will be watching you for any mistake you may make and when you do we will plunge you as low as possible as the filthy slave you are fucking useless" says threatening Louis. 

****

Alastor looked at them with an unsure face and then turned to continue on his way "Well, gentlemen, I'm going to have a good day," said Alastor and following his steps, trying not to see the intense glances that his companions shot at them. 

****

After that, he headed to the famous burlesque bar in New Orleans, **The Ladies Club** , which was the favorite bar where Alastor used to go whenever he finished a laborious day of work as a radio announcer and today was no exception to relax and leave behind the sorrows and frustrations also loved being a spectator of someone very special to him.

****

Arriving at the bar, he looks for his favorite chair that he has always liked to sit next to the canteen and after sitting down, a peculiar grumpy-looking bartender with black-haired Caucasian skin with sideburns and an approximate age of 30 comes up. "to want to take radio boy "he asks with annoyed face. 

****

"Ohh Husk my dear friend, how have you been lately?" Asks Alastor with a slight mischievous smile. 

****

"Mhhhh, I've been totally screwed as always, if you're that interested, you don't even have a damn idea of how I regret leaving my father's casino in the City of Vegas and looking for new opportunities here just to end up being a stupid bartender in a ridiculous suit and attending to all kinds of imbecile apes, "he replied through clenched teeth.

****

"Can you pour me a martini, please," says Alastor. "I understand you perfectly, my dear friend. Unfortunately, I also enjoy the same situation with coworkers who are total scum and not only my colleagues, but the people in general here have the mentality of total misery that gives them pleasure to take advantage of according to people of their lower level than them. " 

****

"Naahhhh for me you are another fish in the same lake" says Husk while he grabs a glass and prepares the martini "By the way your girl is going to go out to do her performance, I saw her in the morning rehearsing several times for her great show Today's for me it's just nonsense nonsense "starting to laugh a little sarcastically. 

****

"Hehehehehe .... my girl ...? I don't know what you mean, my dear Husk. I just love his show, he makes a fantastic show," Alastor answers, his voice shaking with a blush. 

****

"Don't pretend something that is so obvious" questions husk smiling maliciously "I have seen how you look at her every time she performs and you don't take your eyes off her for a second looking like a total idiot to see her but even more idiotic you see her do not go to talk to her "she pours the martini into the glass and hands it to Alastor. 

****

"Ohhhh dear Husk how to approach her if she is so perfect and she is so beautiful looking like an angel on stage and the only thing I can do is give her a simple white rose that represents her perfect being" answers Alastor sucking. 

****

"And you are a poor devil who can't do anything for your damn insecurities, love is a damn mess, that's why I don't even want to waste time with those kinds of things. In fact, I lost the ability to love years ago" Husk replies opening a cheap liquor and taking it from the mouthpiece. 

****

He stops drinking the liquor briefly. "By the way, the man who sells the flowers is going to retire earlier today due to a severe back pain that he has had lately." He takes another sip of the liquor. 

****

"The rose is true! I must go buy the rose or else I will not be able to deliver anything to that angelic woman ..." says Alastor, raising his voice in an accelerated way. 

****

Alastor gets up from his chair and retreats slightly from the canteen looking for the man who was selling Flores outside the bar, seeing the humble-looking man of advanced age and approaches him. 

****

"Very good evening gentleman could you do me a favor sell me a white rose please" says Alastor with a neutral expresión. 

****

"Of course young. Is it for a girl or a girlfriend in particular? Because do not think that I have not realized that it is not the first time that you have bought me, it has been many times that you have bought the same type of flower" asks the seller giving away a smile. 

****

"Hehehehe ... it could be ..." she replies smiling slightly embarrassed and with one hand she rubs her head lightly. 

****

"Well, good luck with the lady then," says the vendor, rolling his eyes, "it would be 50 cents."

****

"Oh right, Mr." Nodding, he takes out 50 cents and gives them to the vendor. "Would you give me that white rose please", pointing to the most outstanding rose in beauty than all the other flowers in the basket.

****

"Have my good young man was lucky to find this rose of such enormous beauty this day" replies the seller, handing the rose to Alastor. 

****

grabs the rose pricking his hand a little with the thorns of it "Well gentleman I thank you for your total attention but well I must withdraw you have a beautiful night" says Alastor bowing slightly and retreating from where the seller was and entering the premises again. 

****

He sits back in his special chair "Hey! Mr radio, why did you take so long? Your spectacular girl is going to go out, if you bought her your filthy white rose?" Husk asks with an annoyed tone but at the same time with curiosity. 

****

"Of course, if my dear friend is here," answers Alastor, raising his hand with the rose in it, "I was lucky enough to grab a rose as beautiful, soft and delicate as she is," he smiles, looking up into the air. 

****

"Hahahaha that's your rose" Husk asks mockingly and putting his hand on the face with a slap "I see it the same as all the other flowers in the world also Why white? Why not red? Everyone likes red roses It also seems very strange to you that you have a great preference for the color red hahahahahahaha. " 

****

Throws some mocking laughs "Oh dear Husk you don't understand I may have a great preference for the color red but that color is the one that leads to blood or passion or even both for something or someone but for me she doesn't end that but she represents a white of purity and light that illuminates my dark and dull being, she is more than a simple pleasure or passion in me ". 

****

"Wow that was so inspiring and stupid at the same time mehhhh nor do I care about that corny nonsense" says Husk with a grimace of disgust.

****

In that a male voice is heard coming from the bar stage was the owner of the bar a gray-haired short man of an approximate age of 50 years "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I come to present the fabulous show of our great bar burlesque Ladys Club now presenting to witness a special number perfomance one of our most beautiful singers of this venue, the only and special! Emilyyyyyyy! ". 

****

The curtain opens and dancers start to come out with sensual movements from the stage and you start to hear a very peculiar voice singing.

_"The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL  
The bag is Dior, agent Provocateur " _

Someone comes out showing a leg and a tall young woman with beautiful circular blue eyes with bright blonde hair that reached her shoulders, which was normally wavy, although on the occasion it was ironed straight and adorned her feathers on the hair also have a light carnita-colored soft skin with slightly thin crimson lips although painted red for the occasion and she wore a spectacular long dress in bright navy blue that embroidered her spectacular figure with gloves of the same tone but more clear that the dress and black heels that perfectly matched the dress and a necklace with a sapphire in the shape of a heart that made her dazzle ending her perfect outfit with a pearl bracelet that she wore in her left hand. That night just like the other nights it looked magnificent. 

****

Alastor reopened his larger eyes to admire her, adjusting his glasses so that he could see her even better, and he smiled enormously without realizing it while she continued singing. 

_My address today, L.A. by the way  
Above Sunset Strip, the hills are the way  
My rings are by Webster, it makes their heads  
Twirl. _

She walked sensually slowly around the stage. 

_They all say, darling, what did you do for those  
Pearls?  
Que? I am a good girl. _

Her hips jerk, then she sits down on a stage chair. 

_B.H I adore, Rodeo l'amour  
Breakfast Polo Lounge and poolside for sure  
The Chateau for cocktails  
The Courtyard at nine  
Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's divine. _

Sitting still moves your legs up and down. 

_You know I have found the words going round  
They all say my feet never do touch the ground  
Que? I am a good girl. _

She stands up from the chair, walking again on stage and then being carried by the dancers, giving the illusion of rising. 

_I am a good girl  
Ohh  
Uhh  
Ahh  
Yeah, ahh. _

It ends with a spectacular pose ending the performace. 

****

Alastor is amazed at this show with his eyes completely lost on Emily applauding with the other spectators who were at the bar and they start throwing roses on stage where Alastor takes advantage of this act by throwing his special white rose on stage. 

****

A site attendant begins to collect the roses one by one and begins to slowly close the curtain on the inside Emily. 

****

After that Emily goes to the dressing room with the other dancers and singers to take off her wardrobe talking and laughing about multiple topics when the assistant who brought the roses approaches her. 

****

"Good evening Miss Emily I come to bring you all the collected flowers that were thrown by your spectators as well as some fan letters that they gave me to deliver to you" says the assistant handing her a large bag full of flowers and letters. 

****

"Good evening Mr. Smith! Thank you very much!" answering with a big smile and grabbing the bag "By the way how did your wife do with her leg?" Ask with some curiosity. 

****

"She is better now, although she still uses the two sticks that help her stay on her feet," he replies with a slight smile. 

****

"I'm glad to hear that" he replies giving a smile "I hope and improve soon". 

****

"Thank you very much Miss, I appreciate your concern," replies the assistant, nodding, "Today it was magnificent Miss, have a beautiful night." 

****

"Thank you, Mr. Smith, have a beautiful night, too, and thank you for bringing me the flowers and the letters," he replies without erasing the smile from his face. 

****

The assistant withdraws and Emily begins to search inside the bag when a tall woman with black and curly hair with a slim and protruding body approaches. 

****

"What is it you are looking for so much in that bag, dear? Is it from some suitor who makes you take you to the clouds? Or is it Mr. Collins and you came back and are you looking for some detail of him?" He asks with a mischievous smile and a certain curiosity. 

****

"Me and Mr. Collins? Stop nothing!" He answers confidently, continuing to look inside the bag "I and he will never establish a relationship again after having cheated on a certain number of women and even after that justify and have retaliation of mine that I was going to depend on his absurd millions of dollars, I don't know why you think that about my Sasha I would not let that kind of details go by like nothing ". 

****

"But darling, he is someone influential and a millionaire who would help you out of this horrible situation of poverty and would position you as a great woman of society. If I were you, I would let those details pass and would give Mr Collins another chance. He is also attractive and not just any man is rich and attractive "Sasha answers with a malicious smile. 

****

"These aspects may become more important to you, but for me it counts more your feelings and the sincere love that you show making yourself feel special and fully enjoying the moments with that person" Responds smiling tenderly "Someone who is unique to make you feel unique that you share the same joy and be in accordance with your dreams "take out of the bag the same white rose that Alastor had thrown on stage"! This is what I was looking for! "her smile widens. 

****

"A white rose? What's special about a simple white rose?" she asks "If they always give you a lot of roses since of all of us you are the favorite of this bar, of course except for Mimzy but she is already more famous and has been here longer until I think she put her own bar club although you have The advantage of working less time than her and having a large entourage of fans in faster time, but I still don't understand that you find that rose special if the only thing that is different is being white, "answers Sasha questioningly. 

****

Without erasing her touching smile, she raises her hand with the rose "It has a lot of special, dear friend, the others give me red roses and letters, something that I appreciate very much and I love those demonstrations of them, but there they show praise my body and face where they have interests only attractive to my physique but there is something in me that thinks that this rose that comes to me daily since this year ago intrigues me and makes me feel that the person who throws this type of rose on stage in my shows is someone different and unique to others who have a different point of view towards me with sincere intentions and makes me feel special and unique, I ... I must know who is the one who throws these white roses! "answers Emily with great determination.

****

"There is darling that is very adorable although I doubt that such men exist" Sasha responds with a worried grimace. 

****

"I know that he is as I described it to you and must be somewhere in this city and I will find him wherever he is! But while I will keep this rose as I have done other times with the other roses that he has given me and the I will also keep the rest of the roses and letters as a thank you to my fans "he replies observing the rose" But this rose is my favorite ". 

****

After that Emily begins to put her things in her briefcase bag and grabs a large black jacket with black feather edges and puts it on completely covering her body, also putting on black gloves and grabbing a simple black hat embroidered with a white ribbon with a bow made in a corner of the hat and puts it on "Well my dear Sasha I must retire to my house because if the darkness of the night does not catch me and this city above all is not exempt from being dangerous at this time also I'm already exhausted from the show "she says grabbing the white rose and covering it with her jacket. 

****

"Have a beautiful night and! Good luck with your Performace show!" Emily says making a happy grimace. 

****

"Thank you dear, be careful on the road and you can get safely to your house" Sasha responds and they hug each other and kiss each other on the cheek. 

****

Emily heads towards the dressing room door, waving her hand from side to side as a sign of farewell, retreating from there and leaving the compound through the employee door to an alley a little invaded by the darkness of the night. 

****

After the wonderful show he had witnessed and being totally satisfied to see her in full light and shine, Alastor was preparing to head home leaving the bar through the front door and walking along the sidewalk past an alley when he hears some peculiar screams. 

****

"LEAVE ME IN PEACE! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO PLEASE! ENOUGH NOWWW! PLEASE NOOOO!" he is going to look to see what was happening. It was Emily who was surrounded by 2 guys who were apparently drunk and trying to abuse her. 

****

"Come on, precious, do not deprive us of your curvy figure," says one of them, who was a man of approximately 50 years of age and of medium height. "If you are a nougat, you are not selfish and share a bit of your delicious and exquisite body with us and if you do you will not bother you anymore "responds the other subject who was a man of an age of approximately 40 years and tall. 

****

The 40-year-old man kisses Emily on the mouth, struggling with her trying to undress her by opening the sack. In response to that, she manages to get away from the kiss and spits on his face. 

****

The other man of 50 years when seeing that action gives a slap to Emily making her scream in pain and falling to the ground "Damn you daring bitch! But now if I'm going to show you what a real man is" he says annoyed with a voice a little affected by the excitement that was generated in the bending down slowly taking advantage of her lying position and begins to kiss her neck as she tries to try again to sag. 

****

When suddenly someone grabs the neck of the 50-year-old man who was about to rape Emily and punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious while the other 40-year-old man is waiting for that. 

****

Damn son of a bitch! the 40-year-old man shouts angrily and hits that mysterious person in the face and knocking him to the ground "You are a useless weak hahahaha" he begins to laugh maliciously and begins to kick him repeatedly in the stomach and in the things until he takes out a razor "! This ends here, Hero! ". 

****

He tries to stab him in the stomach and the mysterious person manages to put his arm covering the knife causing it to be nailed to his arm and to this he manages to remove the knife from the 40-year-old man, managing to stand up and lean towards the direct man to stab the knife, starting to smile. perversely and while consecutively slowly raising his arm to make the final lunge but suddenly he feels that with the arm that had the knife he is pulled back and he hears a voice directed towards the one who makes him react. 

****

"Don't do it! It is not worth spilling blood for these types of people with zero morals, we must not lower ourselves to their level and we must leave before things get worse" says Emily with a face and voice full of anguish. 

****

With a face of frustration and anger he throws the razor back into control and turns in the opposite direction when the 40-year-old man with an advantage approaches towards the one followed by hitting him in the back, injuring him. 

****

Seeing that Emily goes with them approaching the 40-year-old man "Leave him alone asshole!" Then he proceeds to kick his lord's limb, making him fall from the pain to the ground while covering the affected area with his hands. 

****

She approaches to observe the state of her savior "Oh my God! He is very damaged by the blows, let me help you take him to a safe area to heal his wounds" says Emily with a very distressed voice "I could have escaped alone from those Idiots shouldn't have risked taking on 2 men you just apparently have great strength to rescue a stranger". 

****

"It is more than clear that you could not have dealt with them with a body as delicate as yours with 2 subjects totally lost by alcohol who walk unscrupulously walking through these streets," he answers with difficulty, groaning a bit of pain "Don't worry about My wounds, dear, I can heal by myself, I simply cannot ignore those types of unjust and depraved actions towards any lady and less than someone as fragile as you, but with a simple thank you is enough for me, "he adds, blushing. 

****

"Of course, I thank him so much for saving me from those men with perverse intentions and as a sign of my gratitude, don't be proud and let me take you home to heal your wounds", Emily answers, grabbing his arm and leaning him on her shoulder "Oh God, you see very bad with those horrible blows they gave him. How do you feel right now? "he asks still with concern. 

****

"Honestly dear I have felt worse on other occasions but don't worry at least no organs were stabbed or anything was broken because it's something I'm used to just I think I lost my glasses when I fell to the ground but luckily I have others from spare in my house "responds with a little aspiration" And how are you dear? Does the slap hurt a lot? "he asks worried. 

****

"I am going to take care of healing your wounds so that they improve as soon as possible so don't worry and of" My blow to the cheek? Don't worry anymore or it hurts so much. The truth was not a big deal, at least they didn't manage to harm what I have stored inside the coat "they leave the alley and walk towards her house. 

****

"I know it's not my business, but I might ask, what do you have in store that apparently has a special value for you?" he asks even with difficulty when speaking.

****

"Oh it's not a concern don't worry it's something that is really very special to me and maybe it may sound ridiculous but I treasure it so much but it's something that is so nice to me" he replies smiling slightly "I'll show it to you when we get home by the way I could ask what is your name my dear savior? his face seems a bit familiar to me as if i had seen him somewhere before "he asks curiously. 

****

"My name is Alastor, my dear, it's a pleasure", answers Alastor, lowering his fool's voice and blushing more, "And perhaps you have seen me in the back of the bar where you do your shows, although I am someone who goes unnoticed. he likes to go to that bar once in a while "he adds although covering his fascination for her.

****

"The pleasure is mine, my name is Emily, although you will surely know my name if you say that you are going to that bar, hehehehehe, and although I do not remember his face exactly since this is the first time we have had a conversation, I still believe to have seen your face before, possibly as one more spectator who watches my shows "Emily answers, giving Alastor a smile.

****

Alastor returns the smile with some shyness and embarrassment on his face, he cannot believe that the girl who both had fascination and mixed feelings with him was simply made to see her giving everything of hers in her shows that she was finally talking to him.

****

His thought bubble bursts when he suddenly hears, "We're finally here!" Emily says relieved with a happy gesture.

****


End file.
